Por tu amor
by Seiko Matsuzawa
Summary: Allen y Lavi escapan de la Orden ahora trataran de vivir como personas normales, a pesar del acoso de la iglesia y del misterioso clan Bookman.
1. Prologo

**Por tu amor.**

•◘**.Laven.****•**

**Prologo: Fugitivos**

**Disclaimer: **Ni Allen ni Lavi ni ninguno de los personajes son míos, pertenecen a Katsura Hoshiro-sensei, Yo lo los uso para diversión sin fines de lucro.

Allen suspiro y cerró los ojos estaba exhausto, se r3ecargo en el hombro de su acompañante y abrazo su brazo, el otro solo recargo también su cabeza. Ambos estaban en un vagón vacio de un tren, eran cerca de la una de mañana, y el recordar el porqué estaban ahí Allen no pudo evitar soltar unas cuantas lagrimas, las cuales vio el chico pelirrojo que lo acompañaba y comenzó a limpiarselas.

-Tranquilo Allen, no pasa nada- le dijo Lavi al pequeño albino.

-Lo sé Lavi, mientras este contigo no importa nada ni nadie, pero no sé como vayan a reaccionar.

-Ahora no pienses en eso, solo trata de dormir.

-E…está bien-respondió el albino y lo veo dulcemente en la mejilla, unos minutos más tarde Allen ya estaba dormido sobre las piernas de Lavi, mientras este miraba por la ventana sabía que había hecho algo malo, ambos lo sabían perfectamente, a pesar de todo lo llevaron a cabo, que chistoso, cuando Lavi era solo un niño dejo todo atrás, su nombre, su país, inclusive sus sentimientos…para poder ser un Bookman y ahora estaba haciendo lo mismo, solo que ahora no lo hacía solo; el joven pelirrojo sonrió y acaricio distraídamente el pelo plateado de su acompañante y también lo había también lo había hecho por una buena razón; claro se había enamorado, algo prohibido pata un exorcista y para un Bookman mas!

Pero por eso habían escapado, de las ataduras de la iglesia y del clan Bookman, para ellos ya no importaba, todo se había ido a la mierda; excepto el amor que se tenían. Estaban tan enamorados que juntos empacaron sus cosas y salieron como fugitivos de la Orden, sin decir adiós a nadie, ni siquiera una carta; y habían escapado y ahora se encontraban rumbo al sur, a buscar algún lugar donde podrán vivir un tiempo, con el dinero que les había dado la Orden (para misiones claro) la ultima vez, tenían suficiente y se dirigían a Italia, ahí era el mejor lugar que se les ocurrió.

Ahora Lavi suspiro tenía que descansar un poco también así movió a Allen para que este quedara sobre su pecho y el pelirrojo puso de almohada una chamarra y se recargo en la ventanilla mientras cerraba los ojos.

Es corto pero es el prologo, es para que sepan el por que de la historia.


	2. La llegada

**Por tu amor.**

•◘**.Laven.****•**

**Capitulo 1: La llegada.**

**Disclaimer: **Ni Allen ni Lavi ni ninguno de los personajes de -Man son míos, pertenecen a Katsura Hoshiro-sensei, Yo solo los uso para diversión sin fines de lucro.

―Lavi…Lavi despierta.

―No, déjame dormir cinco minutos más…. ― contesto Lavi medio dormido.

―Vamos Lavi…― Allen movió por el hombro al pelirrojo. ― tienes que despertar…

― Ah hay… ―Lavi apenas abrió los ojos, después de varias sacudidas mas. ―Allen… ¿qué paso?

―Bueno…no quería despertarte pero falta poco para llegar.

―Ah? Así, lo siento, no dormí mucho a noche.

―Bueno, pero llegando a algún hotel…Podemos volver a dormir ― dijo pensativo el albino.

― Claro eso sería genial…ahahah ―bostezo Lavi. Y se recargo en la ventanilla.

― Oye Lavi… ¿Qué te parece si vamos al vagón-comedor? Tengo hambre.

― Vamos pues…antes de que me quede dormido de nuevo.

Ambos jóvenes se levantaron y salieron hacia el vagón de la comida. Allen casi lleva arrastrando al pobre Lavi

Ya instalados y con un buen plato enfrente los chicos se quedaron callados mientras comían…aunque trataban de evitarlo el tema de su huida salió a flote.

―Lavi…etto a pesar de que esto lo decidimos juntos, no…no quiero obligarte a continuar, si…si tu no qui… ―comenzó el albino con timidez y cierta tristeza, pero Lavi le tapo la boca con la mano.

―Allen, como tú lo dijiste esto lo decidimos juntos, y no…no me estas obligando a nada…yo voy a seguirte hasta el final. ― Lavi rodeo la mesa se sentó a lado del albino y lo abrazó con dulzura

―Lavi…―Allen correspondió el abrazo y beso tiernamente la mejilla del pelirrojo.

―Te amo… Allen recuérdalo siempre.

―Yo también te amo…

Lavi sonrió y, recargo su cabeza sobre el hombro del albino; sabía que había dejado atrás muchas cosas, la "familia" que para el significaba la Orden, la comodidad de tener un lugar estable para vivir, entre muchas otras comodidades, por eso y a pesar de todos los sacrificios lo siguió, por lo amaba….

…

Veinte minutos después ya estaban en la estación, más cercana al centro de Italia, las calles rusticas y el color claro predominaban la escena, del pueblo tranquilo y normal.

Allen suspiro cuando finalmente encontraron un hotel, (bastante sencillo pero grande) donde hospedarse, el pelirrojo también se sintió aliviado, el estar en un lugar público había más posibilidades de que los encontraran.

―Entremos rápido. ―dijo inquieto Allen mirando de reojo a la gente que pasaban

―De acuerdo Allen tranquilo. ―el ojiverde tomo la mano del albino e ignorando el sonrojo de este ambos se metieron al hall del hotel.

―Buenas días, en que puedo ayudarlos. ―le preguntó la recepcionista.

―Buenos días, quisiera alquilar una habitación por favor.

―De acuerdo, ¿con dos camas individuales? ―preguntó al ver a Allen detrás del pelirrojo.

―No quisiera una con cama matrimonial, por favor. ―comenzó Lavi con una sonrisa.

―Oye yo… ―comenzó a hablar Allen pero Lavi lo interrumpió.

―También quisiera que estuviera en el tercer piso, ¿se podría?

―Claro, está disponible la habitación No.23―la joven le entrego la llave al pelirrojo con un poco de curiosidad―Solo escriba su nombre aquí―le acerco una pluma a Lavi y este garabateo un nombre "Oziel Lie" **(1)** ante la mirada atónita de el albino―Suba las escaleras en el tercer piso (como lo pidió) y camine tres puertas a la izquierda.

―Gracias.

Antes de que Allen dijera algo, Lavi pagó la habitación por tres noches (con dos días) y lo jalo de la muñeca sin siquiera mirarlo.

―¡Lavi pero que te pasa…!—se quejo de inmediato el albino cuando estaba subiendo las escaleras.

―Allen guarda silencio un momento.

El albino hizo un puchero pero hizo lo indicado mientras Lavi siguió jalándolo hasta estar enfrente de la puerta con el No. 23 de latón y abriéndola, de inmediato ambos entraron dando un portazo tras de sí.

―¡¿Ahora si podrías explicarme? ―exploto Allen en cuanto la puerta se cerró a su espalda―porque escribiste otro nombre que no era el tuyo y no me consultaste en nada, quien te dijo que escogieras que habitación y cuanto tiempo quedarse.

―Allen cálmate un momento. ―comentó el pelirrojo―Lamento que esto haya pasado pero todo se me ocurrió de pronto.

―Que…. ¿a qué te refieres?―preguntó el albino más tranquilo

―Bueno…no podía dar mi nombre como tal por que así será mas fácil que nos identifiquen ―comenzó a explicar rápidamente Lavi― hay que tomar esa medida al menos hasta que dejen de buscarnos, porque…―titubeó un poco―bueno cuando recién se enteren la congregación entera y sus divisiones nos buscaran, ―tomo por los hombros a Allen―aunque luego empiece a disminuir la búsqueda por los otros problemas que tengan.

―Ah así tiene más sentido. Para que no sospecharan hiciste lo que tenias que hacer...aunque―se sonrojo― ¿Porqué tuviste que pedir una habitación con cama matrimonial?

― ¿Qué no quieres dormir conmigo? ―fue la respuesta de Lavi, mientras hacía ojitos tristes.

―Ah―Allen tenía una gota― bueno po…podríamos intentarlo.

―!Esa es la actitud Moyashi¡

―Lavi soy Allen

―Bueno para mí si lo serás…pero ¿Qué nombre vas a tener tu?

―Luego lo pienso, ahora quiero ver el cuarto.

―Cierto

Habían estado tan concentrados en su conversación que apenas y notaron como se sentaron en un pequeño sillón que había en la habitación, y miraron a su alrededor, era un conjunto de dos cuartos, y una puerta corrediza que daba hacia un balconcillo; en donde se encontraban hacia de sala-comedor y cocina, tenía un cloro avellana muy bonito y se veía arreglado y limpio.

―Vamos a ver la cama ¿ne? ―le preguntó Lavi con picardía al albino, este solo asintió el viaje lo había cansado.

Entraron por la única puerta y de inmediato vieron la gran cama matrimonial, con una colcha de colores.

―Dios…que cansancio…―dijo el albino dejándose caer en la cama y suspiraba, mientras Lavi dejaba a un lado las maletas y se sentaba también.

―Bueno Moyashi…son a penas las 12:30 ¿Qué te gustaría hacer?

―Estar en esta cama un rato―le dijo en voz baja.

―Bueno si no quieres levantarte podremos hacer algo…

― ¿Qué cosas? ―el dijo mientras se volteaba y quedando boca arriba.

Lavi solo se acerco, se poso encima del albino y lo beso con ternura, primero castamente, Allen entreabrió las piernas para qu le pelirrojo se acomodara mejor, y dejo que los labios se moldearan el uno al otro, y pronto el par de lenguas comenzaron a juguetear entrelazándose y huyendo una y otra vez.

Allen y Lavi ya se habían besado un par de veces pero siempre con un sentimiento de inseguridad, por temor de ser encontrados infraganti en "plenos actos sucios" o "rompiendo las reglas" aunque es esos momentos ninguna de esas cosas le importaba ya, solo el estar juntos, besándose.

Minutos más tarde aunque para la pareja le hubieran parecido horas, ambos se separaron, Allen sonrojado y Lavi con una gran sonrisa, el mayor antes de decir o hacer cualquier otra cosa, se limito a quitarse la chaquetas que traía y dejarla botada en algún lado, Allen suspirando también dejo a un lado su suéter, en esos momentos la cercanía de sus cuerpos le bastaban para estar calientitos, Lavi se acomodo a un lado y dando ligeros golpecitos en el colchón hizo que el albino se acurrucara a su lado, e instintivamente abrazó al Moyashi mientras cerraba los ojos, Lavi quería dormir otro rato

Mientras Allen miraba como poco a poco Lavi quedaba en los brazos de Morfeo pensaba seriamente como se habían escapado.

_Flash Back_

"―_Allen ten cuidado―le indico el pelirrojo que lo guiaba por los pasillos obscuros de la Orden―por aquí el piso es irregular, no vayas a caerte._

―_No, no lo hare…pero por si acaso―Allen rozó su mano con la del pelirrojo y este la tomo, y entrelazo sus dedos._

―_Oye Moyashi… ¿Estas seguro que quieres hacer eso?—le preguntó nervioso Lavi por enésima vez, al ver como se acercaban al túnel subterráneo de la Orden._

―_Si, Lavi si esta es la única forma con la que puedo estar a tu lado sin problemas te seguiré hasta el fin del mundo Lavi._

_El pelirrojo lo miro sorprendido, pero no volvió a preguntar, ni siguiera cuando subieron a la balsa y dejaron atrás el muelle, se limito a abrazarlo y darle pequeñas palmaditas en la espalda, pues había notado como Allen había comenzado a llorar, pero ninguno de los dos dijo nada._

_Flash Back_

Allen miro por la pequeña ventana de la habitación que estaba tapada con una cortina ligera, que dejaba pasar la luz del sol y un pequeño ruido hizo que mirara un bolsillos se su suéter que se levantaba, el albino jalo en suéter y salió debajo de este Timcampy, que lo "miraba" con cierto reproche.

―Hola Tim―dijo quedamente el albino mientras tendía un brazo en dirección al golem, este se acerco revoloteando hasta donde estaba el pecho de su pequeño amo. ―perdón, creo que debí de tener más cuidado contigo, pero recuerda que estamos huyendo.

La pelota lo miro y se acurruco en el pecho de Allen.

―Creo que también necesitamos descansar ¿no? **(2)** ―le pregunto Allen mirando a su golem con una sonrisa.

―Dulces sueños Tim―le deseo al golem―Dulces sueños Lavi―le susurro al chico pelirrojo, este se limito a abrazarlo un poco mas fuerte mientras Allen también caía en la inconsciencia.

Hola! Bueno este no me tarde en actualizar jeje porque me salió rápido la inspiración, solo espero que no se molesten con todos los demás que tengo que actualizar, pero pronto saldré de vacaciones y tendré las actualizaciones, lo prometo.

**(1):** Lie mentira el nombre falso de Allen tendrá un relación con este.

**(2): **No creo que los golems duerman, pero al ser un golem creado por Cross supongo que Tim si puede.


End file.
